Kraal MacDonegal
by Amazing Auburn
Summary: When a new pup is born, a destiny is carved into the stars. But it will not be what you suspect. Rated T for blood here and there. Mostly Chapter 10.
1. Kraal the Puppy

"Wake up, little one."

The puppy struggled to chase the tiredness from his body. Yawning, he sat up. A figure appeared at the den's opening. He squealed in fear and dived into his mother's fur.

Eula grunted with discomfort. The figure approached and rasped its tongue over the pup. "Kraal."

The pup's name was Kraal. Confusion swam in his mind.

"Little Kraal, my precious little lad, I am your father, Donald MacDonegal."

* * *

><p><strong>The chieftain's son! Gasp! It is short, but you know me, and you'll be smothered by updates soon.<strong>


	2. Kraal the Thinker

**Finally, I've made up my mind to present you with Kraal!**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what this is?"<p>

Kraal looked around at the sight before him and shook his head.

"This," MacDonegal barked, "is your clan. You will lead them one day, my son."

The pup was left to his own devices. He saw many wolf pups playing games. He'd never seen another pup before.

And then he saw the _malcadh_.

She was very sad. He decided to play with her. Then he noticed all the disapproving looks the other wolves were casting his way. A passing yearling gave the _malcadh _a powerful whack.

Kraal couldn't understand the meaning of this whole idea. He promised himself that he would ask his mother when he saw her next.

* * *

><p>"Why was everybody being so mean to that little pup?"<p>

Eula gathered her lone pup into the warmth of her tail. "That is the first lesson you must learn. When deformed pups are born, they are left to die. If they survive, they become gnaw wolves, and are free to be abused by all other clan members, even pups like yourself."

Kraal flattened his ears. "That's not right!"

"It's for the sake of the clan, darling."

"That doesn't make _any_ sense."

His mother looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, how did you feel when you saw her?"

"I wanted to be her friend. She was so lonely, Mama, and she was hungry."

Kraal soon learned that this private conversation wasn't so private, for as he attempted to fall asleep at his mother's paws, he heard indignant mutterings—"A chieftain's son, friends with a cursed one?! Unthinkable! How improper!"

When he was old enough to understand, eventually these things would make him very angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man! I promise you, something will happen, I <strong>**_WILL_**** update, and you can review.**


	3. Discovery

**I GOT ANOTHER ONE 4 U!**

* * *

><p>Kraal walked toward the gnaw wolf Eskom. As usual, she jumped at his voice.<p>

"Eskom—I am not happy here," he told his friend. "I am thinking I should run away."

"You care about us gnaw wolves, Kraal; you want us to be safe."

Shocked by the passion in her voice, the future chieftain wasn't sure what to do. "Y-yes, and I hope you will come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To the Outermost. It is not far from here."

Eskom gave him a long, cold stare, the passion gone from her voice. "Leave the Beyond, where civil wolves live?"

"They're civil, and their laws make _so_ much sense!"

"I get it," whined Eskom. "When do we leave?"

"Very soon," promised Kraal.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for hunting lessons. Dawn hung over the Beyond, and Kraal was sent to try and catch something himself.<p>

Kraal let out a low, reassuring howl. _I'll be back._

He walked until he found a scent. He followed it for some time. Then he caught sight of a hare. Kraal broke into a run.

When he'd killed it, a noise filled his ears.

Slowly, Kraal went toward it, as he lacked common sense.

A wolf was running away from a pup.

Kraal couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

The sweet, innocent little pup had been left to die.

Left to die.

To die.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever shall he do?!<strong>


	4. Puppy Love

**Hiya peeps. Witness this next fabulous chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kraal waited until the Obea had gone.<p>

He raced toward the pup. What would he do? He chewed the hare into a thick paste, a bit like milk. Scooping some into his paw, he tipped the pup's head back with his other and let the "milk" fall into her mouth.

She squeaked sadly.

Kraal curled around the tiny she-wolf. She pressed against his belly, mewling for milk.

He offered some more paste.

The pup realized that was as good as it got. She reluctantly had her fill.

Kraal held his breath. He shouldn't be doing this. But since when did he care?

* * *

><p>Kraal decided to name the pup.<p>

"Feugera, or 'little she-wolf,' for you are always going to be little to me."

The newly-named Feugera squealed. A single tear was shed by Kraal.

* * *

><p>After thirteen days, a search party was organized to look for Kraal. They searched for some time, until they found him.<p>

Kraal was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! What will your father say?!<strong>

**You're mean.**

**You and the other OCs are, too. Don't be rude, young whippersnapper. **

**…**

**WHY CAN'T I WRITE A LONG CHAPTER?!**


	5. Crime

**Back, and hoping for a long chapter.**

**Trivia: Feugera is Latin for bracken.**

* * *

><p>"Honorable chieftain, we bring your son, the criminal!" a pack lord sneered.<p>

Donald MacDonegal rose to his paws, brown fur bristling. "What are you saying?" he snarled. "My son is a good clan wolf!"

"We found him feeding a _malcadh_!"

The father of Kraal blinked. This wasn't possible! His son had always resented the laws, but he couldn't believe his boy would be _cag mag _enough to break them.

Finally, he sighed, and growled, "Bring him here. I will deal with his insolence."

Satisfied, the pack lord turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Kraal was upset. He was only helping his beloved Feugera. What would happen to him now? He only felt fear as he stalked behind some lieutenants.<p>

Eula cried mournfully. The other wolves stared blankly. This annoyed Kraal. Then he saw Eskom, grief giving her a gauzy blind look. Suddenly Kraal regretted what he had done, even though it had been the right thing to do.

"Son."

It was a cold growl, like a raven's call. Kraal braced himself for the truly awful thing he knew was coming.

"Kraal MacDonegal has violated a law concerning _malcadhs_. He shall now be punished not with the bone of shame, but something far worse. Kraal, do you love the pup?"

"Why should I not love her? She's a wolf like me, for better or worse. She's my equal."

MacDonegal blinked. "I did not ask for a moving speech. I shall assume you do love it as if you were its father."

"As _if_," howled the wolves.

MacDonegal flicked his tail for silence.

Kraal couldn't imagine what was going through the heads of these wolves right now._ Are they blind to love or something?_

"And thus, I cannot think of any punishment that would suit this awful crime more than this: we will kill the _malcadh_ right in front of you."

Kraal wriggled and squirmed. "No, no, don't! Out-clan me if you wish, but don't kill her!"

"Kick him out! Kick him out!"

"Leave, and don't come back."

"ARRRRRRUUUUUUUU!"

Kraal turned away, quickly grabbed Feugera, and darted away.

He never ever came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Now what do you suppose will happen? REVIEW BECAUSE I'M NERVOUS <strong>L


	6. The Outermost

**Poor Kraal. Now it's time for you to see his fate. :D**

**Kraal: :(**

**My fingers hurt from practicing guitar.**

* * *

><p>"Ow, Ow, Ow!" screeched Feugera as she bumped against Kraal's chest. Why wouldn't he slow down? Didn't he know he was hurting her?<p>

Kraal set her down to rest. "Feugera, sit here and wait for me."

It was a cold place. Feugera found some _Feugera _to sleep in. By afternoon, she could hear Kraal coming.

He was talking to another wolf.

"Eskom?!" he was shrieking.

"Yes."

"How? Why?"

"Listen to me, Kraal," she growled with great intensity. "They think you are really cursed, _cag mag_."

"You know I'm not."

"You're not. No, I never thought you were. We are in this together! Get the pup, and let's go."

* * *

><p>After some time, they had reached the border of the Beyond.<p>

"Look around, Feugera, and try to remember all you can about your life here," Kraal ordered.

"I remember _you_," Feugera told him.

"Good enough."

And over the border and through the woods, to the outclanner routs they go.

"Rock, soil, fire, water. Germs, plants, animals, wolves."

"Stop, Feugera."

She did not.

**_Rock,_**

**_Soil,_**

**_Fire, _**

**_Water,_**

**_These are the things I see._**

**_La da doo, da dum da dum la da Dee._**

"Don't sing anymore, please!" Eskom begged.

"Yeah! La da doo—"

Kraal dropped her. "Stop. Right now."

"Don't be mean-spirited. It's lovely, really."

* * *

><p><strong>WHO IS IT?! OH NOES!<strong>

**IMPORTENANT PLZ REED**

**I've been neglecting my other stories, so tomorrow, I'll update "I don't even know," which is a crossover for Scooby-Doo and Warriors, and "The First Year" for Warriors. I'll be back soon, I promise. Thank you for your support. **


	7. Outclanners

**YAYZ! MOAR FEUGERA COOTNESS!**

* * *

><p>"Show yourself!" barked Kraal.<p>

Three wolves stepped out: a short male, a fluffy female, and a (very) ugly male.

"Your daughter is a beautiful singer! And it's so true, isn't it little one?" asked the female.

"Yeah. These trees are all so boring. And I can't even _see_ germs. Do they really exist, Kraal?"

"They do, Feugera. They're everywhere. And she's not my daughter."

"So she's just yours, then?" she asked Eskom.

_This wolf thought Eskom was my mate!_

"It would make sense," she went on, "for you are both missing one paw."

"It is only a coincidence."

"Oh, really?" murmured the wolf. "I'm Whisper. The short one is my brother, Smoky, and the one with a sphinx-cat pelt is my cousin, Cecil."

"I'm Feugera!" the cute puppy said cutely. "This is Kraal and his friend, Eskom. I don't really know her, so I don't talk to her. Kraal says not to talk to strangers."

"You do realize you're breaking that rule right now, Feugera? Sit quietly for a bit," Kraal said.

"You ought to be a father someday. You're doing very well." Cecil spoke in a calm voice.

Kraal sighed. No, he wasn't. "Are you outclanners?"

Whisper fluffed herself. Fluff, fluff, fluff. "Why, yes. I could tell by your outlandish names that you were one of those nasty little clan wolves."

"Can we join a rout?"

All the wolves hesitated. Smoky glanced from Kraal to Eskom to Feugera. "There's the North Rout. Wolves come and go over there. You might join them."

"But I like you guys," Feugera squeaked. "Can't I join your rout?"

Cecil shrugged. "We do not have a rout."

"Well, I think you should! Why can't we all join together, and be one?"

Kraal was stunned by her wisdom.

"I don't want to disappoint you, dear, but we're all lone wolves. We are just having a family reunion," Whisper woofed sweetly.

Feugera's whole body sagged.

The wolves began to separate, but Eskom leapt onto a boulder. "Feugera is right," she barked. "If we worked together, we would have a much better chance of survival. I'm not much of a hunter, but I'm one heck of an auntie. Kraal is a natural-born leader, quite literally. You, Whisper. Look how lithe you are! A good hunter's build. Smoky, you are very strong. Good for territory-guarding. Cecil, I see respect and intelligence deep within your eyes—uncommon for outclanners. What? It's true! And little Feugera, you are our future, our bright burning light."

Every wolf looked around at each other.

Feugera's body did not sag.

Everyone turned their gazes to Kraal.

"He would lead us well. To Kraal, our alpha male!" Smoky shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! THE STORY NOT OVER YET?!<strong>

**1 review=1 update k? :)**


	8. The Camp

**Okay, back with the pack! (or rout)**

* * *

><p>The new rout looked for a camp.<p>

After traveling for a bit, the six wolves found a clearing with a rise in the land sheltered by trees. Feugera began to play in a patch of violets, chasing her tail and pouncing on bugs.

Eskom went over to watch her. Kraal, Cecil, and Smoky rested on the rise, watching the she-wolves do she-wolf things. Kraal sat up and tried not to flinch at Cecil's horrible ugliness—the wrinkles in his hairless skin, the broad muzzle, the horn-like ears.

"We need a plan, wolves," he said. "Tonight we will sleep. Tomorrow at dawn, we will hunt. It'll be a great hunt."

Feugera rushed onto the rise. Out of habit, Kraal licked her face and ears.

"I'm clean enough!" she growled.

Eskom and Whisper followed her in. At seeing them, Kraal felt a strange sensation. He wondered what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>What is it with main characters having lower IQ than a mayonnaise jar?! For example, Fireheart. That prophecy was so painfully obvious, you'd think he would figure it out much sooner. Like, as soon as he was told about it.<strong>


	9. Feugera is Inspired

**Hai 2day I shall write this chapter. Guess the POV!**

**It's…**

**Feugera!**

* * *

><p>"Come home real soon, Kraal!" Little Feugera feared for the great wolf's safety.<p>

He flicked his tail-tip in acknowledgement.

Feugera looked at Eskom on the rise. "I'm booooored, Eskoooom," she whined.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Sleeping is dumb. Washing is dumb. Eating is dumb."

"Taking care of yourself is dumb. I understand."

"Tell me a story."

"Changing the subject now, are we?" Eskom growled playfully. "All right. I'll tell you the story of…why not…no, that's not a good one at all…"

"Eskie?"

"Ah. The story of your birth pack's founder, Nebo. He was a black-and-white wolf; he was calm, fierce, and positive."

Feugera blinked.

"He helped make many laws. He made a fine leader."

* * *

><p>Eskom continued to sleep. Feugera wanted to be just like Nebo.<p>

_I know! I'll go hunting and bring home a yummy rabbit. Nebo might be one of _my_ ancestors. I want to him proud._

She tried in her most grown-up fashion to leap from the rise.

Feugera scampered around, searching for a scent.

She found one, but didn't know what it was. Lacking common sense, she followed it.

* * *

><p>Some time passed. Feugera had stalked the creature for most of the dawn. Now she could hear it. Soon she saw it. Black-and-white. The spirit of Nebo, perhaps here to praise her! She walked toward him, barking, "Nebo! Nebo! It's me, Feugera!"<p>

He snarled and turned on her.

_Oh._

It was a badger.

* * *

><p><strong>FEUGIE, HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU GET INTO A LIFE THREATENING SITUATION?!<strong>

**:(**

**Those eyes, though…**

**O~O**

**Her EYES! TOO COOT!**

**:3**


	10. Eskom Gets Into a Gory Fight

**Badgers—….**

**?**

**You wouldn't understand, Kraal! :(**

* * *

><p>Eskom awoke.<p>

Feugera was missing.

She closed her eyes again.

FEUGERA WAS MISSING?!

The former gnaw wolf shot off on a desperate search.

Pounding through the forest, following the scent, she discovered another mingled with it.

She caught sight of Feugera and a badger.

* * *

><p><em>Right when everybody's gone.<em>

Though the badger was small to Eskom, it was fierce. It struck a blow that could've been fatal had it been used on tiny Feugera.

Poor Eskom recovered herself and helplessly swiped the badger with her good paw.

The badger flinched. Feeling more confident, she jumped onto it, getting her blood all over it. She slashed into its back.

The badger's own blood spurted into the air, drenching what was near and speckling what was far.

Feugera was witnessing this sort of gore for the first time. She didn't want to enjoy it, but, being one of the top North American predators, she did.

Eskom would have liked seeing the beast suffer, but she killed it anyway.

There was no _lochinvyrr_. It was time to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>:3<strong>

**Well, Feugera, you've done it again. You must be special.**


	11. Kraal Goes Hunting

**I'm back, you wolves of the cities! Now enter Kraal.**

**Auburnpaw, what's grilled and what's macaroni and cheese?**

**Grilled things are good. Macaroni and cheese is also good.**

* * *

><p>In the conifer forest, a rout trotted along, following a scent trail.<p>

Cecil's ears pricked. "I hear hooves."

Kraal nodded. "Stalk," he hissed. (Hissed is a good word!)

The herd of elk came into sight. Kraal got up from his crouch and began to walk. The wolves followed in turn: Cecil, Smoky, and Whisper.

The elk were clearly uncomfortable. There was one bull and seven cows. One cow was old, too old to bear calves. Kraal explained the herd no longer cared for her, so she was their target.

A walk became a trot. Soon enough the chase was on!

* * *

><p>Kraal was catching up. He pushed his legs to go faster. A rump was in his face. The wolf jumped and sank in his teeth, ripping out as much as he could to slow her down. She kicked him off.<p>

Pain seared through Kraal's abdomen. Black legs zoomed past him. Smoky.

Smoky gripped the elk, biting savagely, eyes wild.

Kraal felt soft fur beside him and breathed in the scent of pretty flowers, grilled salmon, and mac'n'cheese.

A white paw prodded him up, but he saw a black face.

It was Whisper.

Whisper whisked away. Kraal ran as fast as his body would allow to help with the kill.

* * *

><p>Afterwards the rumen for Eskom was carried home. Kraal ate extra for Feugera.<p>

Was she happy to see them! They'd been gone the whole day. The rout, after washing, bedded down. Kraal stayed awake and looked over his shoulder at his wolves under the shelter of the three pines. There was Feugera, with Eskom, nestled into her fur. She'd tired of waiting for Kraal. He still couldn't believe how much she loved him. Cecil had his back pressed to Eskom's for warmth. That may become something special later. Smoky was by himself. Where had Whisper gone?

Whisper was an unusual wolf for sure. Both her eyes were golden. She was a very rare kind of wolf, with black-and-white fur. She was witty, hot-headed, had a good sense of humor, and unfortunately very clumsy.

"I can't sleep."

Kraal whipped around.

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"Yes, hi! Now stop gawking."

"I'm gawking?"

"What in the wild world is wrong with you?"

Kraal looked away.

"Look at the stars," Whisper did her name. "The claw-moon looks like it'll eat them all up."

Kraal looked up. The moon did indeed appear to have a gaping maw ready for a meal. He looked at Whisper. Whisper the troll looked at him and made eye contact. The gray wolf whisked his gaze away. The ground around his paws began pooling with sweat. (Get it? He doesn't have sweat glands anywhere else.)

Whisper the troll decided she was cold and leaned on Kraal. _Smoky'll kill me! I'll die a horrible, painful death!_

But he didn't move away.

He liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Stop! :#(**


	12. Some Wolves Have Poor Speech

Feugera was confused when the wolves came.

"Smell you on territory, you go away?" growled one.

"We have rights to land," Cecil said.

"Me no care, you go now."

_Why bother asking, then, moldwarp? _Feugera had learned eight-letter-words from Kraal. He was horrified when she said them for him.

She didn't know why.

The strange wolves left. Kraal called the rout together.

"Listen up," he said. "We've been accused of stealing territory. We must know what we will do by this afternoon. Will we fight to keep this, or hand it over?"

"The answer is not an easy one to give," Cecil answered quietly. "We must do things in our best interests, not what we want."

"And?"

"And so, we should fight, I think. But if the battle ends in death, two wolves should stay and take care of young Feugera."

"I'll stay, obviously," Eskom called.

Feugera bit her lip and hoped Kraal would stay too.

"I will stay here," Whisper called. "I need to learn how to be a parent if it should ever happen to me."

Kraal made claw-marks in the ground.

* * *

><p>The wolves went to fight.<p> 


	13. The Sad Chapter

**Listening to Hungry Like the Wolf. Thinking of outclanners.**

* * *

><p>Kraal led his wolves into battle.<p>

Luckily, they were not heavily outnumbered.

"Tack!" screeched the outclanner.

"Attack!" howled Kraal.

Kraal charged at one of the three outclanners. The outclanner tried to jump on his back. Kraal ducked and his opponent sailed over him. The wolf landed on the ground. The alpha of the proper-grammar rout spun around and leapt onto the outclanner and bit a shoulder very hard. There was a yelp and a snarl. Kraal felt pain in his paw.

Soon the outclanner couldn't stand the blood loss, however, and quickly retreated. Kraal looked around and saw Smoky pinned by two outclanners. Kraal raced forward and killed one of the wolves instantly. The other ran.

Where was Cecil?

"There!" Smoky yelped.

Cecil was there, bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Smoky breathed.

Cecil remained lying still and bleeding.

"Cecil." Smoky was choking on saliva now. "Don't fool around. My mother always said cobwebs helped stop bleeding. Dab 'o that and you'll be fine!"

"He's dead, Smoky," Kraal said. "He's gone."

Smoky collapsed, sobbing.

"We've got to bring him back. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>BAAWWWW! CECIL! :(<strong>


	14. The Worst Cliffhanger Chapter

**Kraal…**

**;( What?**

**…Just wanted to say…**

**?**

**HI. lol**

* * *

><p>Feugera saw the males come home.<p>

She ran up to them. "Hey, what's wrong with Cecil?"

Smoky shed a single tear.

* * *

><p>Kraal put Cecil on the ground. A mournful howl escaped from the she-wolves while Feugera still sat, confused.<p>

"Wolves," rasped Kraal, "our dear friend Cecil has died."

"ARU!" they howled.

"We mustn't be afraid, for I know that this is for the good of our rout: we need a new beta in Cecil's place."

Talk of betas spread like wildfire through camp.

"Our new beta will be…"


	15. Kraal Talks Some More

"…Smoky."

Smoky jumped up. "Me? I'm honored! So, so honored!"

Kraal nodded solemnly. "Smoky, you are a loyal wolf. I'm certain you will lead us well someday."

"If you don't _die_ first," Eskom gasped.

Smoky glared at Eskom.

* * *

><p>Smoky trotted through the forest.<p>

_How will I ever take care of them?_

He became aware of someone behind him. It was Feugera.

"Smoky, I wanna do stuff too," she whined.

"Mmkay. Ah…here."

Smoky crouched down. "Shh, little one. The wind is blowing toward us. That's good."

"I smell something," Feugera hissed.

"Yes; it's a mouse."

Feugera stalked toward the scent's source. Smoky followed, noting her silence and speed.

Smoky stayed put as soon as he saw the mouse. Feugera crouched lower and leapt onto the creature. "Yes! ARU!" Feugera exclaimed.

ARU is used a lot by wolves.

Feugera got to bring it home and show it off.

Kraal shared it with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I lurve poofles. Feugieeeeeeebabyyyyyyboooooooooboooooooooooo.<strong>


	16. For an Alpha, He's Really Awkward

**Kraal, do it! I dare you.**

**No.**

**O`O |_ You shall do it anyway. Find out what it is below!**

* * *

><p>Kraal tracked down Whisper.<p>

"Whisper, are you free…to fish?"

"Fishing?"

"Sure."

"Are you asking me out?"

"No, no." Kraal trotted toward the fish pool.

* * *

><p>At the pool, Kraal observed how Whisper held herself back. A sudden flick of the paw and a silver lump was beside her.<p>

Kraal looked into the water again. His shadow scared the fish away. He leaned away and caught a fish.

The two wolves were silent for a time. Whisper piped up, "I miss Cecil."

"He was a good wolf."

Silence.

"I think we've got enough. Come on, Kraal."

* * *

><p><strong>Kraallie, you asked her out. :3<strong>


	17. Truth or Dare

**Okay, this destiny is really unexpected.**

* * *

><p>Feugera, with her newly greened eyes, ate the smallest fish that night because she wasn't hungry.<p>

Kraal put her to bed, then played truth or dare with the rout.

"If the camp was burning and you could only save one wolf, who would it be?" Eskom truth-ed him.

_Whisper. _"Feugera," he lied.

"Who wouldn't save Feugera?" Smoky pointed out.

* * *

><p>All night Kraal lay awake thinking about the truth question.<p>

_If the camp was burning and you could only save one wolf, who would it be?_

And it really would have been Whisper, wouldn't it?

_Yes. Before her, it would've been Feugera. But now…_

_Maybe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe…you're in love! Daww! 3<strong>

**You're mean.**

**D:**


	18. Speeches are Stupid

**Susie Of Anna: I told you it was supposed to be unexpected. :3**

* * *

><p>Whisper jumped up when Smoky told her to go on a patrol with him.<p>

They walked to the fallen birch—a landmark on their border. The littermates continued along the line, stopping to gulp down a grasshopper now and then. The whole time, Whisper thought.

Halfway through, paws pounded the ground behind them. "Smoky! Smoky!"

Smoky groaned in mock irritation. "What's up, squirt?"

Feugera glared at him. "Why are you out here? You promised you'd teach me a skill!"

"I will. After patrol."

"But _Smokyyyyy_!"

"Feugera!"

She whimpered.

"Whisper, can you take her? I'll be all right on my own, you'll see."

Whisper nodded. "Come on, Feugera. I'll show you something cool."

"Is it a move that will kill an entire hoard of bears with one blow? Or something even better?"

"I don't think it's _that_ grand!" Whisper laughed. "But it's helpful, believe it or not."

* * *

><p>"It's called the Minimal Heal. Uh…attack me first."<p>

Feugera was confused. "Just like that?"

"Uh-huh."

Feugera crouched down and tensed her muscles. She sprang high into the air and came sailing down toward Whisper. The grown she-wolf jumped up. Feugera landed on her tummy. Whisper gave her shoulder a swift, precise bite. She stepped back and growled. "Keep your eyes on me. Deep breaths. Up, up—slowly! Slowly, I said!" She suddenly attacked again.

But Feugera had caught on and reacted quickly.

"Yes!" Whisper woofed. "That's how we do it exactly!"

Feugera licked herself with the indecency all canines have.

Whisper looked to the sky. "Let's go home, Feugera. Looks like rain."

Feugera bolted.

* * *

><p>At camp, Eskom was returning with five fat hares.<p>

"Whoa, Eskie!" Feugera squealed. "Where did you get them?"

"The bunny bush by the fish pool. Some good hunting spots, they are."

Feugera turned to Whisper and Smoky, who was relaxing in the violet patch. "Can we please, please go hunting there someday?"

"I'll take you," Eskom offered.

"Oh, come now, Eskom. She's pestered you plenty in the past few days," Smoky said. "We all have to care for the little nutcase."

"I'm _not_ a nutcase. You just don't like fun 'cause you're a meanie-pelt!"

"Sure."

Whisper noticed Kraal slip into camp.

He truly was handsome. His eyes glimmered like green pools. His fur swished in the wind like gray grass. Why was she comparing him to nature's beauty?

_Because he _is_ beautiful. What am I thinking?! He'll probably go for Eskom._

But that wouldn't stop her from admiring him…or loving, possibly.

He padded toward her and whispered urgently, "Whisper, I must speak with you."

"Okay," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Outside camp…<p>

"Kraal?"

"You know very well that we are recovering from a…loss."

He meant Cecil.

"But life goes on."

Silence.

"Screw long elaborate speeches! I love you, will you be my mate?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERMAN!<strong>


	19. Yay!

**K back**

* * *

><p>"K-kraal…"<p>

"No?"

"No? Why would I simply say 'no?'"

"Simply?"

"Kraal…" she repeated.

Silence.

"Yes, yes, yes times a billion!"

* * *

><p>It began to rain; everyone sat on the rise and looked out at it.<p>

"Will life here ever change?" sighed Eskom. "It is a bit boring."

Then a whirring noise snapped them all out of their trances. A beast in the sky swooped toward them, not an eagle, not a wren. It was a helicopter.

* * *

><p><strong>D: <strong>

**Sorry…so SHORT!**


	20. The Zoo

**Gasp.**

**IMPORTENENANT PLZ REED**

**The wolves are dire wolves and they lived where they are without ever being discovered by humans…until now.**

**Dum dum dum dum.**

**So the humans, naturally, wanted them for stuff.**

* * *

><p>The helicopter landed. The scene became more dramatic as thunder boomed.<p>

"Kraal, I'm scared!" cried Feugera.

Hairless creatures shot at them with small objects. All was black.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Kraal woke up.<p>

The first wolf he saw was Smoky.

"Are we dead?" he asked.

Smoky shook his head. "This does not look like any kind of spirit trail, sir."

Then Feugera woke up. "What is this place?"

Then they saw the hairless creature offering them something. It was beef, something they had never tasted before.

"Here, wolfies. You're okay now."

Kraal, lacking common sense, ate the beef before giving the creature the Test of Trust.

It wasn't poisoned because he didn't fall dead within ten minutes.

Panic seized Kraal as he counted his wolves. Eskom and Whisper were gone. Then a growl erupted from behind some square, brown rocks. Paws began stepping out, and then they fell from underneath the body. It was Eskom. Whisper trotted out, waving a rope toy in her friend's face.

"Eskie!" yipped Feugera.

The wolves were happy.

* * *

><p>The creatures left them all kinds of treats in the helicopter. Mostly beef, but peanut butter, too. (Smoky wasn't fond of the endless licking part.) They also got salmon, (which they were familiar with) sweet potatoes, turkey, (which Feugera could eat all day) peas, (which was not their favorite) and berries.<p>

Soon they reached their destination: a place called a "zoo." Kraal was stuffed into something called a crate, then was lowered into a replica of a tundra. It reminded him of the Beyond.

He explored. But it literally was a chilly tank of brown clovers and grass with a shower shaped like a moose head and a trough full of water. Kraal's new home was an exhibit sunken into the ground with glass windows around the top so he couldn't kill little kids. But a trail led to the top so he could look through the window at his visitors.

Contented, he sat down, wondering what would happen next. Smoky came down next, then Feugera, then Eskom, then Whisper.

Feugera immediately went to meet her visitors. Worried, Kraal came with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Why'd you stop?<strong>

**Reasons, Kraal, reasons. I swear they are the most legitimate things in the world. Revieweth!**


	21. Kraal Can Write

**Back**

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Feugera."<p>

"But I _like_ them, Kraal. Especially this one."

"This one" was a young visitor. Kraal sniffed cautiously.

"Hi," it woofed in a strange, cooing tone. "What's your name?"

_My name?_

"Kraal," he said. The visitor didn't seem to get it. "_Kraal_," he repeated, louder. He dragged his claws around the dirt, frustrated. The visitors and Feugera gasped.

Kraal had written something. A keeper looked at it and read the upside-down word: KRAAL.

"Kraal must be his name," the keeper confirmed. "I wonder if he could do it again."

* * *

><p>DIRE WOLF became the plague everyone looked for. Kraal had managed to write his friends' names, and their names, ranks, and appearances were listed on the plague.<p>

Kraal was famous. Unfortunately he was also very bored. Bored out of his mind.

And then they built _it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for dumb, boring chapter. Your name is stupid, Kraal. It's not fun to say, like Feugera.<strong>

**But her name is Latin! It's not fair!**

**You sound like a puppy, for Lupus' sake.**

**You suck.**


	22. Smoky is Dumb and Boring

"IT" was a playpen for little ones. It had all kinds of toys. Feugera got dumped there by a keeper at "six AM," and brought home at "six PM."

Enrichment for the grown wolves meant a new beef shank and a stuffed prey dummy. It wasn't anything like real prey, but it was something.

* * *

><p>Kraal padded toward Smoky and Eskom. Smoky had started to act more like Cecil. In other words, he had begun to be more beta-ly, and pack-wolf-ly.<p>

"Have you two seen Whisper?" Kraal asked. They shook their heads.

Then a keeper walked through the door and led Kraal out to a bleak, dimly-lit room.

Kraal wasn't sure about this. What was a program?

* * *

><p>Feugera went to her playpendaycare/school, which, unbeknownst to keepers, was run by Mrs. Moon, a lioness with two cubs of her own—Rain and Wing.

After some time of playing with the toys, it was time to gather around and talk about the day.

"Okay, little ones, today we'll be talking about—Rain, stop poking Wing. If he did it to you, you would be screeching. Yes, you would! Sorry, children. We'll discuss the Carbon Cycle, as keepers call it, but we know it is a mere part of the giant Natural Balance that connects us all," Mrs. Moon stated.

* * *

><p>Smoky lapped water from the trough. He's so boring and dumb.<p>

* * *

><p>Eskom gnawed a bone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So…yeah. Zoo life is boring and dumb and stupid. But I'll be back with more Feugera at school, and it will be awesome.<strong>


	23. Feugera at School

Feugera ate the treat that Mrs. Moon had stolen from the keepers for… uh, given to her.

Then it was Craft Time. They used berry paint. It got a little out of paw.

Well, Rain didn't stop poking Wing. He tolerated it until his sister shoved him. His paw dragged across the bark, messing up his work.

Wing talked softly—and everyone who knew him knew that the softer his voice, the more danger you were in—saying, "What was that for?"

Scooping some paint out of the bowl, the cub flung it at his littermate.

Feugera the troll screeched, "Paint fight!"

Oh my word…the mess! Red antelope fawns, yellow bear cubs, and blue chimpanzee babies were running around, wreaking havoc. Some even built forts. _Forts_!

Feugera and a tiger called Scooter hid in a tiny mud den, throwing their paint at any poor kid that passed. Then someone found out and the two almost killed themselves trying to get out.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Mrs. Moon had returned from retrieving the kids' Show-and-Tell items.

* * *

><p>"Technically, Rain started it. She made Wing mess up."<p>

Mrs. Moon glared at her cub. "What in the wild world will make you stop?"

The rest of the day was heavy with tension.


	24. The Stupidly Short Chapter

Soon Kraal came back, but Whisper stayed and had to go to the vet for a quarter moon.

It was not enjoyable. He missed her.


	25. Hello! You're Dead!

**Heh. Short. But this is longer, with Cecil in it. I have not gone crazy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Cecil, welcome."<em>

_The hairless wolf looked up. "Wildclaw! I told you I wouldn't freeze to death."_

_Wildclaw flicked his ear. "You proved me wrong. You must be very special."_

_"I didn't survive that battle."_

_The wolf sat down in front of Cecil. "Smoky grieved the most for you."_

_"I was Smoky's role model. He even said so once."_

_"Eskom misses you too."_

_"And now I'm dead." _

_"What's wrong with being dead? It's nice, that is, if you were good."_

_"I must have been good. I'm here. Nothing's catching on fire. Nobody's ribs are showing."_

_"Yes. Come, now. You have to see everyone."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cecil!<strong>

**Question of the Day: How much do you miss Cecil?**


	26. Feugera Comes Home

**Feugera is at school still.**

* * *

><p>"Now—our lessons. We breathe in air, and so do trees. Right? WRONG. They get carbon dioxide from us and we get oxygen from them."<p>

Then it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"What's up, squirt?" Smoky asked.<p>

"Nothing much." The young wolf looked around. "Are there any treats around?"

Eskom snorted. "That's just like you. No, Feugera. They give you plenty of treats in that playpen."

Kraal was moping on a flat rock.

Feugera bounded toward the wolf who'd saved her life as a newborn. "Kraallie, why are you sad?"

Kraal turned his back to her.

"Kraallie, you have to talk to me. I have to tell you all about the paint fight at Mrs. Moon's."

He looked at her.

"Paint fight?"

"Yeah. Rain was being a meanie-pelt as usual, and then—"

"And then you declared war."

"Uh…"

"Heh, heh. I knew you your whole life. You can't hide what you did at the playpen."

"Oh, scat."

"Stop being funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what's next?<strong>

**THE LAST CHAPTER!1!11!**

**Non-grammar-Nazi typing is hard.**


	27. Aww

**LAST CHAPTER }:D**

* * *

><p>Whisper was coming back today. It was, clearly, a special day. But like most days, it started out quite normally. Feugera left for playpen, Smoky barked at visitors, (like my dumb dog Zat) Eskom gnawed pretty pictures, and Kraal lay down, growing white hairs in his muzzle and getting fat.<p>

But then she came in through the door.

Kraal's white hairs fell out.

Eskom wondered what to gnaw next.

Smoky muttered obscenities at young children.

Feugera ate treats.

The keepers installed a new den.

All of this happened at once.

* * *

><p>Whisper told Kraal why she had to stay.<p>

"That was a breeding program."

"So they wanted us to…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yep. So listen…"

"HI GUYZ, WHATCHA TALKIN' 'BOUT?" Smoky said, barging between them.

Kraal narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have visitors to scrabble at?"

"Yes! The wall is calling me!" Smoky ran really fast.

"He's weird. Don't worry about it. He's just happy," Whisper woofed. "Anyway…" She glanced over her shoulder in case someone was listening. No. "I'm expecting pups."

"Mine?"

"No, a visitor's! Of course they're yours, smart one."

Kraal glanced at the new den. "Is that what it's for?"

Whisper nuzzled him. "Start thinking of names."

* * *

><p>"I heard about the pups."<p>

It was Eskom.

"Yes," he confirmed to the red-furred wolf.

"Well, then. Congratulations, Kraal MacDonegal."

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL TIME! YEAH BABY! SUGAR, RAINBOWS, PUPPIES, ADVENTURE, IMAGINATION, BARBIES, TEDDY BEARS, COOKIES, FLUFF, BURGER KING, AND !<strong>


End file.
